


【艾傑】那抹藍

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 點文：小木屋、洗髮精、牛仔帽
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Series: JG, Oh JG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 4





	【艾傑】那抹藍

我們可以一起蓋個牧場，屋子不用太大，只有你我與動物自給自足，多棒呀－－被壓低的帽緣落下陰影遮蓋住大半張臉，無損於男人母鹿般的大眼透著天真的光，就像裡面住著的還只是個半大不小的孩子一樣。  
那樣純粹的充滿希望。

而他總能看見那張臉，那張青紫變形沾滿血汙的臉。

牧場的生活一成不變，遠離人煙的牧場少了交易與交流更加如此。艾尼斯對著鏡子側過臉，機械性的刮去下顎的青髭。  
傑克一邊打呵欠一邊抓肚子的身影倒映在鏡子裡，頂著蓬亂的短髮越靠越近。  
打溼毛巾抹過臉，艾尼斯將浴室留給半瞇著睡眼的人去打理自己。

最廉價的剃鬚膏、最廉價的沐浴乳、最廉價的洗髮精，到了傍晚往往還會染上動物的腥騷與烈日下的汗水味。艾尼斯從背後舔拭傑克的頸窩，貓科動物氣味腺體的位置。傑克抽搐著在他懷中完全展開，像是毫無保留的獻祭。  
艾尼斯、艾尼斯……。  
傑克的聲音像要斷氣似的噎著，艾尼斯其實多少可以聽出那些呼喚背後的意思。他兩手撫摸傑克的腰腹，半垂眼簾定睛在不可知的背景一點。他看過傑克騎牛時的意氣風發，也許現在在他身上舞著的傑克也是那副模樣。  
眼角的視線不甚清晰，傑克泛紅眼角的水氣不知道是真實還是想像。艾尼斯閉上眼，想起傑克騎牛時眼角也有著興奮的紅。

每日每夜的經營牧場與年僅幾度的釣魚之約不同，多了太多太多的瑣碎雜務，但艾尼斯倒是覺得挺好－－傑克不是他遙不可及的夏日幻夢，而是在他身邊吃喝拉撒喜怒哀樂的普通男人，甚至還不算很扶得上牆的那種。  
發現過去的執著不全然是源於求不得，倒能算是一種失策。  
艾尼斯有些滿意的看著自己加固好的圍籬，傑克的聲音彷彿一種伴奏。  
傑克總是有停不下來的話能說。每一年的斷背山，傑克的絮絮叨叨總是沒完沒了，從歡欣到調情、再從饜足到焦躁，年復一年、年復一年。縱使現在他已經不再焦躁了，艾尼斯還是隨時都能回憶起每一次的慣例，對傑克的話語帶種說不清道不明的複雜感情。  
傑克的肢體能表現許多情緒，就連聲音都帶著表情。漸漸的，艾尼斯習慣了下意識避開與傑克的對視，就連現在都改正不過來。  
因為傑克不說那個字，卻總是用全身在表達著。而那恰恰是艾尼斯沒有辦法接受的－－他不是酷兒，對男人不會有那種情緒－－至少在那二十年裡是這樣。

而現在也不會有人問他了。  
老戴爾瑪是住在僻地的怪胎，數月一次與行商的買賣也從不多談，只有對著動物與偶爾前來拜訪的女兒才會露出好臉色，安安靜靜的不影響任何人－－沒有人在意他在做什麼。  
也許不然，也許只是他變得不在意別人在不在意了。

清晨的牧場有種乾淨的草木味道。透過鏡子艾尼斯可以看到被薄被纏住的傑克搖頭晃腦，還是一副很不清醒的樣子。  
剃掉鬍鬚後的唇邊有顆清晰的痣，乾淨的臉龐看上去就像在斷背山的年少歲月。傑克半掩的眼被睫毛遮掩得看不清顏色，艾尼斯突然想念起那抹能夠讓人溺死其中的藍。

那抹讓他終其一生都無法脫身的藍，會反射清晨的太陽透出最亮的光。  
艾尼斯暗暗期待。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一個恩尼斯與幻聽與幻視共度餘生的故事  
> 或傑克未死兩人真的去蓋了牧場的平行時空


End file.
